


Cherry Red Lips and Polka Dot Dresses

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Dance Through The Decades [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 50s au, Akaashi Is Green., All Of The Alpha's Are In A Club, All Of The Omega's Are In A Club Too, All Omega's Wear Feminine Clothes In This Time Period., Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anyway. All Of The Omega's Have A Designated Colour., Bro. They Even Have Sleep Overs., Did I Mention. All Of The Omega's Have Long Hair. It's The Thing., Except They All Go To The Same School, If They Don't They Have To Ride Back Seat., It Doesn't Sound That Bad But Remember It's 1950. They Have Smaller Cars., Iwaizumi Is Not Well Off. Poor If You Will., Just So Happens To Be The Captains Club, Keiji Doesn't Appreciate The Catcalling. Neither Does Bo., Lowkey Like The T-Birds But They Go By The Captains Club, M/M, Oikawa Has Always Held A Bit Of A Grudge Against Akaashi., Oikawa Is Mint Green., Oikawa's Parents Are Strict As Fuck. Like. FR., Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tendou Satori, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Sugawara is Silver. He Isn't Afraid To Show Some Skin Either. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Tendou Ended Up With A Broken Nose., Tendou Is Obviously Fucking Red/Maroon., The 50s Clique Fic Nobody Asked For, They ALWAYS Wear That Colour., They Had a Legitimate Pillow Fight Once., They Listen To Each Other's Bitching And Crushes., They Love Yet Hate Each Other At The Same Time, They Paint Nails And Listen To Nat King Cole., They're Friends Though. Really., Tsukki Is Yellow., We'll Get Into That Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: *rUSHES IN A MONTH AND THREE DAYS LATER WITH STARBUCKS AND HAIR IN A MESSY BUN BECAUSE WAS TOO LAZY TO DO ANYTHING AFTER SHOWERING AFTER PRACTICE* fINALLY. I FINALLY FOUND A PLACE TO PARK. THAT'S RIGHT. FUCK YOU, KAREN. FIRST, YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND AND NOW MY PARKING SPACE! Cunt.Anyway. Being fr. Today is an important day. Today I will attempt to actually  update some of the fics that have been stalled for way too long, simply because I couldn't find the right inspiration. I know. Probably a lot of you are like, "Bitch, we don't care if your inspiration comes from watching a squirrel eat a french fry or a dinosaur pole dancing, just fucking update your other works." And to those people I say, "Welp, how about fuck you, you trick ass hoe?" I'm totally kidding, that'd be fucking rude. I don't know most of you personally so. My point is that I am horrible with procrastination and I will admit that so quickly. So. I tried to write a longer chappie this time.Enjoy~





	1. In The Beginning.

Leather jackets. Polka dot dresses. Motorcycles. Cherry flavoured lipstick. 

These things are what separate two distinct cliques. Two very, very distinct cliques. The Captains Club and The Queen Beaus. (Yeah. It’s pronounced like ‘Bee’. Clever.) 

The Captains Club is made up of all Alpha’s. Alpha’s who wear leather jackets and ride motorcycles to school. The leader, so to speak, is one Iwaizumi Hajime. A tan, hot, sexy badass who always seems to have some black stains on his hands and clothes, occasionally smeared across the bridge of his nose. And dear God… That sexy scowl… that scowl does things to a person. Naughty, sexy, dirty things.

And one person it really, really shouldn’t do those things to is the leader of The Queen Beaus, Oikawa Tooru. Tooru just so happens to be one of the prettiest omegas in their high school. In fact, their is only a few other competitors. The omega’s in the group. But anyway. Back to Tooru and his naughty thoughts! You see, Oikawa Tooru is a goodie-goodie.

Well… not by choice. His parents are rather well off, able to provide their baby with anything and everything. Even things Tooru doesn’t want. Especially what Tooru doesn’t want… but that’s for another time. Tooru is well off and well… Iwaizumi, his old childhood best friend, is not. Tooru presented as an omega, Iwaizumi did not. They had been forced apart then, the differences in secondary gender finally giving them a reasonable excuse not to like the young Alpha.

Tooru’s parents weren’t fond of the unfortunate, which was, well… unfortunate. They’d met at a church party as young children, becoming friends almost immediately, and the Oikawa’s didn’t like it. They looked at Iwaizumi and his mother like they were vermin that needed to be taken care of. But that didn’t stop the young children, for they had not yet been exposed to the judgemental comments and odd stares that were directed their way. After all, what respectable family man would allow their child to play with a dirty, poor boy?

It wasn’t until they presented that they realized it. Well… it wasn’t until then that Tooru realized it, Iwaizumi had known for a long time. The moment he returned to that stain glassed church, sitting next to his best friend he realized it. His heat had changed things. He couldn’t exactly sit as close as he had before, couldn’t whine for attention like he did before. He had to be a proper young omega, open for courtship, rather than acting like he was already in one with Iwaizumi, but…

Would that be so bad? They had been friends for a long time, almost eleven years whenever Tooru has presented at the age of fifteen. So… they had the bond, Tooru thought, no, hoped that the affection he’d begun to feel would be returned. And yet… it didn’t seem that his wishes would be answered.

So, on a chilly August morning, Tooru was woken at the sound of his mother's soft voice calling him to start getting ready. He was seventeen now, an almost fully matured omega, a soft body, warm scent, a beautiful face… the teenage dream omega. Everyone wanted him. Well… except for Iwaizumi… and of course any of the other members of that club since they were all either pursuing, courting, or dating.

So, Tooru sighed, carting himself out of bed and smiling softly when he felt his long, chestnut locks fall down his shoulders. A stretch or two was necessary as he silently peeled off his clothing, slipping into his bathroom and turning on the warm water to let it fill up the tub. As he waited, he turned to the mirror, looking at the pitiful reflection looking back at him. 

He saw a green face mask. Ugh… if Iwaizumi ever saw this… he definitely wouldn’t fall in love with him. He took a soft towel, wiping off the cream, enjoying how clean his face looked before he realized something. Maybe the reason Haj-Iwaizumi didn’t like him was because he never got to see the natural him! (He tries not to say Iwa’s first name, for reasons that will be later elaborated on.)

 

Ever since he presented, Tooru hadn’t gone outside without makeup. Not once. He hasn’t gone out without stabbing some bobby pins into his hair to ensure his stubborn bangs to hold. No one, save for the other Beaus and his mother had seen him ‘au natural’ since he presented. His parents said that he needed to always be prepared for a courtship offer, which annoyed him because, goodness, even if Iwaizumi did share his feelings, his parents wouldn’t allow that!

He wouldn’t be allowed to be with the one person who made all of these petticoats and cherry flavoured lipsticks bearable. The alpha who always has a new scar, the occasional bandage on his forehead, and of course, a never ending barrage of black stains. Iwaizumi worked in automotive shop, wanting to earn money to help his mother pay bills and so they could live comfortably.

To this day, it brought Tooru to his knees when he thinks about how sweet Hajime is to his mother. The older omega was left by her husband, leaving the two of them stranded, pushing them into poverty as well. Hajime could have so much better and yet… he didn’t. He has an old pair of chucks that are beat up and scuffed. He has a leather jacket that’s inner seam is ripped. He has an old bike that looks about a few moments from falling apart. Despite all of these factors, he still looks sexy wearing and riding those things everyday. 

Tooru giggled slightly when he slipped into the tub, remembering a time when he was seven where he’d been thrown in a bathtub with the other boy for getting covered in dirt after Iwaizumi was looking for bugs and Tooru got scared so he tackled him back into the dirt. His parents were upset about two things: Tooru had been bathed with someone else by someone else and because Tooru’s pretty Sunday dress got ruined. 

It was a fond memory from his childhood and he had many more, but of course they all featured the literal man of his dreams. It makes the omega said, honestly. How would someone like that ever like someone like him? Tooru is just a goodie-two-shoes omega priss and Iwaizumi is a badass Alpha biker dude. The Alpha is gruff and a bit rude to certain people, but… Tooru thinks that’s okay. Hell, he’d be jealous if Iwaizumi was nice to everyone.

But even still. That smile. That bright, warm smile should be reserved specifically for Tooru. He wants it directed towards him. He wants the familiarity that the smile of his dreams is a common occurrence, but… they don’t have that familiarity, not since that time.

 

***** Two Years Prior *****

Tooru had planned to tell the alpha that day, a surge of confidence shooting through him as he got ready for the school day, tying a pastel scarf around his pale throat, running down the stairs so fast that his mother was almost run over. 

“Oh, honey, slow down! You could hurt yourself!” The shorter omega asked, his face paling at the thought of his youngest child tumbling head first down a flight of stairs.

“I’m sorry, ma! I’m just so excited! Today is a big day, you know!” He smiled, a dreamy look on his face as he gave a small spin, slipping into the kitchen and giving his father a kiss on the cheek, greeting the elder. “Good morning, daddy! Did you make sure to drink your juice?”

“Good morning to you, princess. You’re awfully chipper this morning, aren’t you?”

“Is there something wrong with being happy on such a beautiful day?” The two parents shared a look. 

“I suppose not, you just aren’t much of a morning person typically.”

“Today is not a typical day, I suppose!”

“Anything special going on today, honey?” His mother asked, a fond smile on his face.

“Well,” he blushed, tucking a piece of his hair from his bangs behind his ear, the rest pulled into a ponytail. “I- Oh, this is so embarrassing! I’m thinking about proposing a courtship today!”

“Oh…?”

“Mmhmm! He really is the one, ma! I can feel it! I can see it in his eyes... “ He looked off then, smiling towards the distance.

“Is… Is it someone we know?” 

They knew the answer. They knew it was Iwaizumi. So in all reality… it was cruel of them to ask.

“Oh! Yes! You know Hajime, don’t you? That sweet boy from the church?”

“Yes… we know of him... “

“No.” His father spoke. 

“I beg your pardon…?”

“You are not allowed to be with that boy. Definitely not. If I so much as see the two of you together, you will no longer be welcomed in this house!” His father had suddenly gotten very angry, for reasons he did not understand and he could feel himself starting to cry.

“B-But… why? I don’t unde-!” Tooru never got to finish that sentence as a hand struck him, making his head shoot to the other side as he felt the sting, lifting up a hand as the tears fell.

“Mizochi!” His mother cried, looking shocked at the look of aggression.

“You don’t need to understand! I am your father and if I tell you to stay away from that walking grease stain, you will listen! Is that understood!?”

“Y-Yes, sir…”

“Good. Now. Go and put on a sweater. I don’t like you showing that much skin. After all, daddy wouldn’t someone to steal his princess away, right?”

“R-Right…’

And in that moment Tooru bad never been more relieved to hear the old horn of Ushijima’s car that he often loaned his boyfriend for transportation. 

 

***** Current Day *****

So yeah. Tooru hadn’t really talked to Iwaizumi for two years. He’d been watching from a distance, and no. He’s not a stalker, he’s just… well, a very sad and estranged best friend, who happens to harbor romantic feelings…

But hey. Things will definitely get better!


	2. I Came To Love You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rUSHES IN A MONTH AND THREE DAYS LATER WITH STARBUCKS AND HAIR IN A MESSY BUN BECAUSE WAS TOO LAZY TO DO ANYTHING AFTER SHOWERING AFTER PRACTICE* fINALLY. I FINALLY FOUND A PLACE TO PARK. THAT'S RIGHT. FUCK YOU, KAREN. FIRST, YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND AND NOW MY PARKING SPACE! Cunt.
> 
> Anyway. Being fr. Today is an important day. Today I will attempt to actually update some of the fics that have been stalled for way too long, simply because I couldn't find the right inspiration. I know. Probably a lot of you are like, "Bitch, we don't care if your inspiration comes from watching a squirrel eat a french fry or a dinosaur pole dancing, just fucking update your other works." And to those people I say, "Welp, how about fuck you, you trick ass hoe?" I'm totally kidding, that'd be fucking rude. I don't know most of you personally so. My point is that I am horrible with procrastination and I will admit that so quickly. So. I tried to write a longer chappie this time.
> 
> Enjoy~

Iwaizumi Hajime was a good guy. He had a job so he could help take care of his small family, he'd bought a cheap motorcycle so he could get back and forth to school without having to ask his friends for rides, more specifically, Ushijima, because he was the only one in the group with a car, though his boyfriend keeps stealing it. Iwaizumi Hajime was a good guy. Do why did he deserve to be ignored by his best friend who doubles as the person he wants to court?

Well, at this point I don't think it could be called ignoring, since it's been two years, but hey! Hajime was nothing if not optimistic! Ok... that wasn't exactly true either, but he is working on it. I guess it's hard to stay optimistic when the person he thought would continue to stay by his side would disappear one day without even a word of notice. He wanted to tell Tooru many things that he was feeling. 

He wanted to tell him how whenever they were apart, he can't stop thinking about him. How when the omega had stopped talking to him, he felt so down. How his friends told him to focus on the things he had to do and yet his hands wouldn't stop shaking, impairing him from doing what he must. But... with those things said, he wanted to tell him that he had his heart and that he hoped the omega felt the same, that whenever he saw Tooru's smile, even from a distance, his heart would squeeze in his chest and he felt proud and happy.

But that wasn't normal was it? To be in love with your best friend from childhood and to feel hopeless without them there...? Well. Nothing about them was normal, mind you. Iwaizumi Hajime is an Alpha, created to dominate and protect the one he chose. But if that's the case, why does he have ridiculous dreams about the two of them in the future, taking a walk or riding his motorcycle together? 

Not that Tooru was much better. The bit had something like a shrine to the Alpha in his closet and it'd be a lie to say that he hasn't kissed a picture of said male a few times. He would fantasize about the voice and about those rough hands on his hips, pulling him into the right embrace hehad dreamed of. He dreamt of the Alpha. Of his lips and his biceps... of being able to express his love for the Alpha, kiss those lips just right, hold onto his arm when he got jealous or excited.

But hey. This chapter is about Hajime and his poor Alpha feelings. Things were confusing for him. The day after Tooru had started to ignore him, he'd gone to the omega's house, ready to question him and call him an asshole, but in the end... Tooru's mother answered, telling him that they weren't allowed to see each other anymore. The man had looked extremely apologetic, as if he didn't want to turn him away at the door and pretend that he couldn't smell Tooru's sadness penetrating the air. But he did.

And Hajime didn't come back. He was angry, for a long time, going so far as to break his own hand against a wall at their school when it became too much. He remembers Ushijima clapping a hand on his shoulder, giving him what was probably supposed to be a sympathetic look as he said, a mimic of what his boyfriend had previously told him: "Just give him time to come around, Iwaizumi."

They had all expected that Hajime had done something to upset the omega and that the latter was giving him the silent treatment but would eventually break and beg him for forgiveness for the impolite treatment. Everyone had expected it. The teachers, their underclassmen and their upperclassmen, the lunch ladies, the other workers at the shop, the sweet old lady who worked at their favorite diner, and of course, Hajime. Hajime had expected his friend to come around eventually. He didn't want the apology, he just wanted the omega by his side once more.

But he didn't. He didn't come around. He didn't offer the unwanted apology, didn't show himself around Hajime for a few more months after that. However, when he finally did, Hajime was so relieved. He'd thought that maybe the day had come that they could make up and continue their friendship. But that didn't happen either. He'd merely accompanied Satori to their class so he could visit Ushijima and get some teasing in before rushing out, his skirts swishing around his knees as he skipped out. 

It had killed Iwaizumi and he definitely hadn't missed the sympathetic look that Satori did send him, walking over slowly and sitting between he and Ushijima. "Just give him time, Iwaizumi. He's just... he's going through some stuff right now..." Of course, leave it to Satori to know what was wrong but be under the oath of their 'omegahood', meaning he couldn't tell. It sucked to know that someone so close to him knew what was plaguing his love, but wouldn't tell him. 

It had been six months since the first day when they told him. The code prevented them from telling Hajime himself but apparently Koushi was a huge gossip and told Sawamura, who told Ushijima who told Iwaizumi. He finally understood it all. The slight red mark on Tooru's cheek months back. The sad glint in his eyes when he saw the Alpha. The strain of that beautiful smile. The smell of sadness that had wasted through the house. Tooru had been forbidden to see him. Had been hit in his residence of such a measure.

He didn't know why the omega had been told to steer clear, though he felt he didn't want to know when Satori gave his boyfriend an accusing glare as the following sentence started to leave his mouth: "The reason why appears to be that he had wanted t- Satori, did you just punch me? Satori? Where are your going? Satori, wait!"

Yeah. They hadn't been much of a help in the end. He'll, even when he'd told Sawamura and Koushi about his knowledge of such a thing, they both refused to tell, though they both looked extremely guilty of their inability to do so. It had passed Hajime off. Why and the hell could someone not tell him why Tooru had been ordered not to see him? Why couldn't Tooru see him, dammit?

He missed his best friend. He felt like a fool really. Everyone knows except for him, which is complete bullshit considering it directly involved him. Well... he's felt like a fool since Tooru had stopped talking to him. He was a fool without him, just some Alpha pining over one of the schools most desired omega. But... shouldn't he be more than that?

It's been two years and even now, when Hajime thinks about it, he is more than just some jackass dealing with seperation issues. Hajime sighed deeply, attempting to unfurrow his brows, which he realized was a moot point and looked at his calendar. Oh. Oh. It's... July 20th... It's Tooru's birthday. His best friend is eighteen today and he couldn't even wish him a good luck for what would come after classes.

On an omega's eighteenth birthday, they go to an omega specialist to be given a few of the following things: birth control, suppressants if they chose to use them, and a blood test that would determine their ability to reproduce multiples. He remembers Satori busting into the Alpha's class to tackle his mate whee he'd come back from his appointment, the news of having a high chance of multiples was a big deal.

It could better chances of finding a mate as their scents were often sweeter, boosted health statistics and even have benefits of sorts to mother's of multiples when the time came. He couldn't imagine Tooru having anything but high chances of multiples with that scent. He smelled like pure sugar, with a small hint of lavender mixed in. 

So yeah. Maybe he didn't need to wish the omega luck, he seemed to have that shit pouring out of his eyeballs. The omega oozed charm, his flirtatious never failing to make Alpha's swoon if they were single, he'll, even done mated men had gone to him with the intention of a date or possibly to get under his skirt. Well, that was an unpleasant thought. 

He climbed out of bed carefully, attempting to not slip over his clothes from the night before as he walked towards the bathroom. It was streaming in their, letting him know that his mother had already taken a shower and left the bathroom to Hajime before leaving for work. 

He let the hot water pour over his tense muscles, urging him to relax for at least a little while before he had to hear everyone talking about Tooru's chance of conceiving multiples from the omega's or hearing the Alpha's make lewd comments about who was gonna knock him up. Hajime couldn't help but pouch the tiles of his shower, careful not to do it too hard, more of a rough bump of fists, if you will. He didn't want to hear about him 'getting knocked up'. He didn't want him 'getting knocked up'. He wanted the omega to conceive out of love and 'be expecting'. He didn't want to hear about the beta's bets over who would get him under the sheets or tucked in the backseat first.

He wanted to give Tooru a hug and tell him everything he's been feeling. He wants to tell him how much he's come to love him. He wants to give the omega birthday kisses, on fire each year of his existence, but place them on those soft lips rather than those slightly chubby cheeks. He wanted to date Tooru and then marry him. He wanted to be the one Tooru would become 'expecting' with. 

But that's jumping the gun, isn't it? You have to be taking before you can do any of that. 

Hajime sighed again, sure he'd do it a million more times throughout the day, turning off the water and wrapping a towel around his waist, walking back to his bedroom to get dressed. He settled for a petite of black skinny jeans and a white citron tee, layering his jacket over it before pulling on sucks and his black sneakers. Wow... He looked... the exact same as every day. 

He never understood how the omega's at school managed to look so nice everyday. Just yesterday, Hajime saw two girls waking together who both looked like they spent an hour doing their hair alone. Like. Why would you put in so much effort just to take it off at the end of the day? When he and Tooru were still talking, he'd gone to the omega's house, watching him disappear up the stairs just to come back ten minutes later with a fresh cleaned face, hair up in an elastic and wearing a pair of capris. (Tooru then explained he could only wear pants when his parents weren't home.)(His parents obviously weren't home.)

But really, it only took Hajime ten minutes to get ready setter his shower and he vaguely wondered how early someone would have to get up to look like that every morning, especially Tooru. Tooru hated mornings and would always sneak a cop if coffee after his father left for work. 

Oh. His mind keeps going back to Tooru... He ready is helpless, isn't he...? What does he expect? That Tooru is just going to come up to him and start a conversation like he might have a few years ago? Hell, it'd be magic to his ears to hear Tooru's voice calling out to him, asking him if he knew whether Ushijima would be loaning Satori the car or not. But no. This was just wishful thinking.

He headed downstairs then, feeling dread in his heart as he walked into the kitchen, seeing a note taped to a plate that held a piece of milk bread. That reminded him to tell his mother to stop buying that, he kept thinking of his best friend, if he could even call him that anymore.

"Hajime, you should just try and talk to him. If he cared about you at all, he'll talk at least a little. Tell him I says gadfly birthday and good luck! Love, mom! <3"

Hmm... maybe he should talk to Tooru...


	3. Only All The Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. This one isn't my best. 

Oikawa Tooru is mad about Iwaizumi Hajime. It's not like it's a secret that he's held a flame for the Alpha for the last few years, despite the fact the two haven't talked in two years. That didn't natter. Tooru could still see that smile from across the room, hear that chuckle that leaves him breathless. It was hard. It was so, so hard.

Tooru understands that most omega's, who had been forbidden to see the Alpha they were wanting, they would've done it anyway. They would talk to them at school, they would claim to be with their friends and go out with the Alpha, they would meet under the bleachers or at the drive-in. But Tooru can't. It's not because Tooru doesn't want to, because oh, he wants to. No. It's because he legitimately can't. 

Since then, certain rules had been set in place. Tooru's father had gone so far as to tell the school principal to keep an eye on Tooru and make sure he wasn't taking to him. He wasn't allowed to go anywhere with his friends, save school. They could spend the night at Tooru's, but he couldn't stay at their places. In fact, he can't go anywhere unless he's with his parents or Ushijima. Oh, yeah. Ushijima.

In the past six months or so, his parents had arranged a meeting with Ushijima's own parents. They seemed convinced that the two would be a wonderful couple, have beautiful children. But see... they don't believe live matters when it comes to marriage. It was strictly business when it came to marriage.

He remembers the look on Satori's face when they told him what their parents were doing. He remembers the way he looked so positively crushed as he begged Ushijima not to leave him just because of his parents. But see... Ushijima parents didn't even know of their relationship. They didn't know that their son was so hopelessly in love with the redhead. 

There was a slight difference here though. His parents were aware of his affections. His parents knew that his affection was pointed towards a certain green eyed alpha from the lower class neighbourhood. But did that matter? Not to them, but to Tooru it mattered the most. The Alpha was who he wanted and though he couldn't have him now, he might be able to strike a conversation.

He's eighteen today, a legal adult who can make decisions for himself. He'd just... have to hide it until he could move out... which would be when he gets married... aww. Dammit. Hajime wouldn't like that. Though others may not know, Hajime was very possessive. He was possessive when they were just friends, going so far as scenting him whenever Alpha's would try and corner him into a date when they were fifteen. 

Hajime would want to scent him all the time, just to show he could. He'd want to hold hands in public and go on dates and be free... but that was something Tooru found he couldn't have yet, unless he wanted to disobey his father, potentially running their relationship. Tooru didn't want to lose his relationship with his father. Yes, sometimes it was bad, but when it was good, it was really good. His father didn't always tell him what to do and what not to do. Sometimes, he let Tooru go to the dinner with the other omega's as long as Ushijima was with them.

And like it was mentioned before, Tooru didn't want to disobey his father, which is probably why he hadn't asked Ushijima to invite Iwaizumi wherever they went. Which sucked. Because he became a ninth wheel. All of the rest of the group had boyfriends and or mates and everyone just assumed that they would end up being the fifth couple, but... now were they even friends...?

Uhh... this fucking sucks. Oh! He just swore in his mind! That's so impolite! (Bitch. He would.) He sighed, walking slowly down the walkway to get into the car. He couldn't stop his smile when he saw that the rest of his friends, save Satori, had piled into the back seat, leaving it open for the birthday boy. He made to open the door before everyone's favorite redhead threw open the door, alerting the other to climb in.

"Happy birthday, Tooru~!" The group choruses, save for Kei who whispered a quiet version as he thumbed through at text book.

"Aww, you guys remembered~!"

"You say that like you haven't been talking about it for weeks." Kei said, pushing up his glasses with a confused expression.

"Oh, Kei, don't be such a downer! Tetsurou-chan may think you're being petty!"

"Please, that man lives for being petty."

"True."

"So..." Keiji called behind Tooru, sticking his face in between the front seats and liking towards the eighteen year old. "Are you excited about your appointment?"

"Well, yes, of course..."

"Eh, why do you sound like you don't mean that?" Satori questioned, giving him an accusing look, quickly being scolded by Koushi.

"Now, now! Let's not pick at each other! If Tooru decides he wants to tell us, he will! There is no pressure, sweetie!"

"Koushi-chan, has anyone ever told you how amazing a mother you'll be?"

"Only all the time!" The group simply shared a laugh before Tooru fell silent, his poison pressed to his cheek.

"It's just... what's the point in getting the test done if I'm not going to have any children?"

"Eh!? Tooru-san! You've always wanted children!"

"No, I always wanted to have children as long as Haji-Iwaizumi sired them. And I think we ask know that isn't going to happen!"

"Tooru..." Satori smiled sadly when the pulled up to a stop light, taking the others hand in his own. "Why don't you just talk to him? I know that you don't want to go against your parents, but... your parents aren't going to be around to give you comfort when you're suffering or give you kisses when you feel extra intimate. But Hajime would. You need to talk to him."

"Satori, I-"

"No! You are going to talk to him and we will cover for you! You'll just need to tell your parents that you're going out with Wakatoshi after the appointment and then we'll drop you off at the garage so you can properly talk to him!"

"But... what if he wants nothing to do with me...? I just stopped talking to him for two years without any warning... I wouldn't want anything to do with me, either..."

"Listen, honey, if Iwaizumi wanted nothing to do with you, he wouldn't ask about you all the time. He cares about you which is why he has kept his distance."

"W-What did he want to know...?" Tooru asked, a bright flush covering his face.

"He waned to know if you were alright and taking care of yourself. He asks me everyday."

"Everyday...?"

"Everyday." Satori smiled, pulling into their parking space at school, looking Tooru in the eye. "Talk to him, Tooru. You won't regret it. Promise."

Tooru had gladly accepted the pinky finger held out towards him, giving a smile that made everyone's heart melt. It was genuine, for the first time in a long time. Two years long.

"I... I'll talk to him."

"Wooo!" Everybody cheered, even Kei looked excited for his upperclassmen, though he suspected it was because he was tired of all of the drama.

"Well, cool cats, why don't we hop out and go and rule our kingdom?"

"Please never say something like that again, Kei-chan. It was very strange."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was hanging out with Tetsurou last night?"reseT

"Hmm? Did Kei-chan get some last night?" Tooru smirked, laughing as Satori waggled his eyebrows.

"I did, actually. I decided to lose my virginity on your birthday."

"Ehh! Kei-chan, how scandalous!"

"Pfft, please. You almost got caught having a daydream about Iwaizumi-san in Home Economics last week. You were drooling all over your notebook!"

"We do not speak of this!"

"Well, good morning, beautiful!" A voice called from behind them, a black haired Alpha running up and squeezing at Kei's ass.

"Oh, Tetsu!" Kei shouted, face going red as he flattened out his skirt. "We're at school, you pervert!"

"That's not what you called me last night!"

"Well, maybe tonight I'll call you dead? What do you think?"

"Hmm, nah. It doesn't seem like my speed, y'know?"

"Yeah, I remember your speed quite well." All of the omega's giggled at that remark, the Alpha's all sharing a smirk before punching the cat man in the shoulder.

Tooru let his eyes travel around, looking for those green eyes that made him melt. When he did, he simply smiled at him, not expecting the small wave he got in response. The rest of the groups were all pleasantly surprised by this, not expecting Tooru to move that quickly.

"So, Wakatoshi, you're taking the birthday boy to his appointment today right?" Satori asked, a wicked smile on his face.

"Huh? Yes, I was under the impression that that was the plan. Why do you ask?"

"Will you take me with you?"

"Eh, Satori-chan, you want to sit in the waiting room while I get my tests done?"

"Not really, but somebody has to calm you down after they do it and my boyfriend here is as dense as a brick so."

"What do you mean, 'calm you down'? Why would you need to calm me down?"

"Tooru... you mean you don't know how they test you...?" Koushi asked, his eyes wide as he'd gone through his own tests the previous month.

"Well, no. My mother never told me because he said it was inappropriate to talk about in any public settings and to just let the doctor do their thing. Why? Is it something I should be worried about...?"

The omega leaned in then, whispering something and everyone, save for Ushijima and Satori watched in confusion as the brunettes face began heating up, eyes widening in shock. Satori had relayed the process to his boyfriend when the Alpha had asked, though Koushi hadn't so even Daichi didn't know for sure. By the time the silver haired omega pulled back from the fill in, Tooru looked ready to crawl under a rock.

"So... they're going to shove a-"

"Shhh! Tooru! Your mother told you it was impolite for a reason!"

"B-But... I don't want to do that..."

"I know, Tooru... but you have to. It's a law. I know that it's awkward and embarrassing but hey, think of it this way," Satori paused, leaning in to whisper, "Tooru, it woould prepare you for something to go inside of you for the first time."

"BUT IT WOULDN'T BE THE FIRST TIME!"

"WHAT!? TOORU, YOU'VE-"

"NO! I haven't done that!" He flushed and everyone was so confused, though he got the feeling a few were starting to catch on. He quietly mumbled in the redheads ear, "I-I've maybe... fingered myself...? Don't tell anyone! I know it's bad but heats are hard!"

"Oh, honey! I'm not judging you! All of us have done that!"

"R-Really?"

"What, is Oikawa-san talking about fingering himself or something?" Kei asked, finding this whole conversation amusing. Tooru and all of the Alpha's faces went scarlet. "Oh please, don't look like that. I, for one, know that Tetsu, Daichi-san and Ushijima-san have all fingered someone. I also know that every omega in this group has done it! It's nothing to be embarrassed!"

"M-Maybe not to you, Kei! But that's because you like Sex Ed!"

"How dare you, I don't like Sex Ed. I love Sex Ed! Besides, haven't you been listening to Yamada-sensei? It's completely natural, especially whenever you're out age and don't have a mate!"

"Ugh! Way to start off my birthday, Kei! Getting all scientific!"

"Speaking of which, happy birthday, Oikawa. I hope you have a pleasant day."

"I'm sure I would if I didn't know what to expect later..."

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Oikawa-san! Get over it! All they do is put a thin stick of plastic inside of you to test your slick consistency! If anything, you should be embarrassed that you'll have to get aroused in front of your doctor for any slick to even come out!"

"Oh my God..." All of the Alpha's, again except for Ushijima, chorused.

"Did you hear that? Oikawa-kun is going to have something put inside of him?" An Alpha from across the hallway said to his friend, wiggling his brows.

"I bet it's not the first time something like a stick has been inside of him."

"Aww, Oikawa-chan, are you not a virgin? I was looking forward to stretching you out and everything!" The taller of the two said, getting closer before a deep growl came from behind him, a hand being placed on the mint clad shoulder.

"How 'bout I shove an actual stick up your ass and see how ya like it?" Hajime threatened and he found himself trembling. Not because he was scared of those Alpha's but because he forgot how delicious Hajime's voice was... how cute his accent was...

"Oh, I get it! Hajime is upset because somebody is talking about his chick!"

"Fuck off, he's not my 'chick', asshole." Tooru felt a bit dejected from that last comment, though he didn't let it show as he carefully adjusted his ponytail, stepping closer towards the Alpha's with a warm smile. 

"Hmm, I wonder how Mari-chan would feel if I told her the kinds of things you've been saying." He clicked his tongue. "Oh and for the record, my virginity definitely isn't yours for the taking. I'd rather have a real Alpha. You know, one who actually loves me and knows how to make me feel good. I doubt you could make a stick feel good."

Behind him, he could hear all of his friends laughter and feel Hajime's eyes looking at him. He blew a quick kiss onto his palm before slapping the Alpha hard on the cheek. 

"So, next time you want to disrespect me or my Hajime again, I will cut your dick off and I'm pretty sure that's the closest anyone will get to it. From what I heard from your girlfriend, it's rather small, hmm?"

Tooru turned on his heel, walking towards the group and finally allowing the sadness in his face to surface. Hajime felt the urge to hug him in that moment, comfort him... that's not ok though, is it? They've only just started talking again... kind of... shit. 

Well. Hmm. Looks like he didn't have to think about it much. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, a face buried in his chest, inhaling his scent. Hajime missed this warmth, missed the warm scent that is currently surrounding him.

"Tooru..."

'I'm sorry, please, just give me a second..."

"Uh, yeah, yeah, take as long as ya need!" Hajime tried to hide his smile as he looked at the top of the brunettes head, though he knew everyone else saw it. 

Now, nobody knows exactly why Tooru immediately went to Hajime in his bed for comfort. Well... everyone does, actually. Everyone except for Hajime.


	4. He's Getting Married Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry...

It was time. In the next hour, Oikawa Tooru would discover information that would either ruin his life or make it better. However, one might think that his life would be better with a better chance of having multiples, but for the omega, this was not the case. You see, if Tooru was well capable of having multiples, he had a greater chance of being carted off for a business arranged marriage.

Now, Tooru would never admit it, but Wakatoshi wasn't a bad guy. He was kind, capable of helping when he wasn't being horribly dense. However, he was no Hajime. He didn't have the charming black hair and bright green eyes. He didn't have those wonderful muscles that looked so amazing in those cotton fitted tees. Besides, he knew Wakatoshi felt the same way about Tooru compared to Satori. 

But this... this appointment would basically decide his future. He could get results that claimed he had high chances of having multiples, pushing the two of them into an official engagement that never of them wished for. Or... he could get the preferred results that said he had low chances of having multiples, which may stall the process because having a large family was important to the Ushijima family. It was a fifty-fifty chance, no in between that might save the brutal fall from the pedestal his parents placed him on.

But he didn't want the pedestal. He wanted to be recognized as a free human being, not some possession or trophy wife for the showing. He wanted to marry for love, not financial stability. He wanted to wake up to a mess in the kitchen table, crayons littered across the hard wood, a few beautiful children sitting on the chairs as they waited for their mother to prepare breakfast, large smiles on their faces when it shows to be their favourites. He wanted to smile and laugh on his wedding day, give up his body a hundred times on his wedding night, despite how tired they might be from the ceremony. He wanted someone with whom he could trust with all of his secrets, then doing the same. And... he wouldn't find those things with the olive haired Alpha his parents were pushing him towards.

It was hard, getting in the car, knowing that this appointment could make our break everything and so, he threw caution to the wind, rubbing towards Hajime and his motorcycle, throwing his arms around the Alpha and just inhaling deep. And well, he felt lightened when the Alpha had whispered a good luck and have him a small pat on the head. 

However, when he looked towards Wakatoshi's car, he saw something heart warming. He saw Satori, holding his Alpha's larger jacket in his hand as he leaned on the broad chest, thinking that it might be the last time. Wakatoshi had a hand curled into the omega's hair, running long fingers through the fiery red locks as he had whispered what was probably an 'I love you'. 

It was to see and Tooru couldn't help but blame himself when he saw the omega pitch forward, meaning his head on Wakatoshi's chest and looking positively wrecked. He couldn't help but think it was his fault, think about what would happen if he hadn't advised Satori on waiting to mate until after high school or at least until they got married. But now... it didn't look like Satori and Wakatoshi would be getting married. It looked so far from it that Tooru's heart actually ached. 

Satori was one of his best friends and if we're being honest, Wakatoshi was the person closest to him at this point. He didn't want to steal his best friend husband. He didn't want to force Wakatoshi into a life he couldn't provide. But the simple fact of the matter is that he didn't have the ability to stop it. Now, Wakatoshi did, though Tooru doubted he would, due to how kind he truly is. He was polite and never spoke against his elders, but Tooru's wishing he would. Just once.

"Tooru, I think it is time for us to go now." Wakatoshi called, voice oddly tender as the Alpha let go of the omega in his arms. "We will be late if we do not leave now."

"Oh, yes! Well, goodbye, Iwa-chan..."

"Goodbye Oikawa... and, um, good luck with your test..." Tooru offered a weak wave, a sad smile on his plump lips as he turned away.

Of course the Alpha knows what the exam means. It means either Tooru will marry Wakatoshi, or he won't. Simple as that. However, poor, naive Hajime doesn't know of Tooru's feelings. He doesn't know that the omega is praying for the results that nobody else wants, nobody but Tooru. And Ushijima... and Satori... and out of subconscious mind, Iwaizumi Hajime. He didn't want his friend to be stuck with a small family, don't get him wrong. Well, that and the fact that omega's often become depressed when pregnant with singles as they are not as full as they are with multiples. But still. 

He wanted to be with Tooru and he hoped that if the omega felt the same, having multiples wouldn't be so important to him, because he'd have Hajime. He believed, however, that the omega didn't want him. But oh, is he wrong. 

At this very moment, Tooru is sitting in the passenger seat of Ushijima's Chevy, his hand carefully placed outside of the window, the maroon colour sparkling under his fingertips as the wind caught against them. It was a beautiful day, the warmth of July beating down upon everyone and Tooru felt bad for everyone who was walking now with how hot it was. The omega was caught in his thoughts before he felt eyes staring at him and he turned slightly, making a face when he saw the Alpha glancing at him from his peripherals.

"What?"

"It's nothing. I was just thinking."

"Of...?" The omega prompted, waiting for the Alpha to fill in his curiosity.

"If you do have a high probability of giving birth to multiples, what do we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tooru, don't play dumb. You and I both know that we are not interested in each other. It would only hurt us to pretend we did just because of our parents."

"We don't have any choice. My father treats me like a child and you can't talk back to adults. At all."

"You have a point..." If the omega hasn't known better, he'd say the Alpha had looked dejected.

"Well... how about this, if I have high results, you can still be with Satori." The Alpha only tilted his head in confusion. "You and I don't have to do those types of things, in fact, I refuse to. But you have Satori-chan, you two love each other and I'm not going to keep you two apart simply because the parents want us together."

"Tooru... that's adultery..."

"So? I have given you the permission to do it."

"Are you sure that's alright?"

"More than alright. You two are my best friends and I wouldn't dream of keeping you apart more than I'm already being forced to." Tooru smiled then, a real genuine one as he held out his pinky, waiting for the Alpha to take it. He knew the Alpha had seen him and the others do it millions of times. "Come on, Wakatoshi-chan~! Don't be scared, is just a pinky ring finger!"

"Please do not taunt me, I am still an Alpha and I could make you bow your head in fear if necessary." The omega quieted then, getting a sore look on his face as he made a mental note to inform Satori of the Alpha's quick tongue. He was shocked the next second when a thicker point wrapped around his dainty one. "There. Now it's a promise."

The omega blinked at this, confused before a large smile crossed his lips. "Aww! Now I know what Satori meant when he called you a big sweetheart!"

"He called me a what?" The Alpha's eye twitched and Tooru wondered if he shouldn't have said that.

"Nevermind!"

"No, it's alright. I'll just have to punish him next time I see him." Is that... is that a smirk...?

Tooru said nothing and turned back towards the window, his eyes turning up towards the sky, letting the sun pour over his skin. He wondered, randomly, if Hajime still didn't most everyday outside because it seemed the Alpha was just as tan as he had been the last time they'd talked, almost two years ago. Why did his mind always do this...? Head back to Hajime with the smallest thing? Is this what love is...?

"Hey. I have a question?"

"Shoot."

"How did you know you were in love with Satori-chan?"

"Hmm? Oh, well, I guess it was probably the first time I sat down and saw something that made me think of him. I had thought it strange but the next time I saw him, I realized that it had probably been that way for a long time. I kept thinking about how beautiful he looked in the sunlight, when the light shone through his hair and show off his freckles despite his attempts to hide them with makeup. It was scary, actually, realizing that you're in love with your best friend. I had know I was interested in him, but when I figured out my love for him, I couldn't stop myself from telling him. Why do you ask?"

"D-Do you... do you think I'm that way with H-Hajime...?"

"I think that's something you need to figure out on your own. Nobody else can tell you how you're truly feeling."

"Eww... you're so wise..."

"It's my job."

The omega snorted. "Your job is to be wise?"

"No, but it's my job to offer guidance to my friend."

Again, Tooru fell silent, the next time a word was spoken was when they pulled into the parking lot of the medical clinic. 

"Are you ready to go in?"

"As ready as I'll ever be..."

After about twenty minutes of waiting, Tooru's name was called and Ushijima quickly grabbed Tooru's pinky finger again. "Good luck to you, Tooru."

"Good luck to us..." He said, taking a deep breath as he followed the nurse into the office.

About an hour later, the two were leaving the clinic, grimaced on both of their faces. Tooru had amazing chances of having multiples, so amazing in fact that the doctor had gone as far as telling him that it was 'the greatest probability he'd ever seen'. Yeah... shit. Tooru's plan for Ushijima parents rejecting the proposal was like thinking that Net King Cole was an awful singer. Impossible.

What were they going to do...? Tooru had been praying for those certain results, not even letting his mind process what might happen if he didn't get the results he had wished for. But now, in the harsh silence, Tooru was left with his thoughts, letting it sink in that this was happening. He as going to get married for reasons that neither of them know. 

"Ush-"

"No. Just... please, don't talk to me right now, Oikawa." At this, Tooru stilled. No one had called him flat 'Oikawa' since elementary school when he decided he preferred to be called by his first name, telling Hajime that it provides a since of camaraderie and familiarity. 

Oh God... Hajime...

"Oh no..." Tooru couldn't help but voice his thoughts, Ushijima scoffing as he looked over.

"What? Did you finally realize that you'll never get to be with your precious 'Hajime'?" The Alpha had undoubtedly meant to sound harsh and Tooru couldn't blame him. Just because of some dumb test, he was being forced away from the love of his life.

"I-I'm sorry, Ushijima..." Tooru didn't know when he'd reverted to calling the Alpha by his last name again, though he suspected it was whenever he began to smell the anger pouring off of the usually calm man.

"It's not your fault. I'm just so fucking angry right now, so please, stop talking so I can calm down."

"Do you, um... do you want to go to the diner and ask Yamada-san if we can use the telephone...?"

"Tooru! Please, just shut your mouth for five minutes!" The omega whimpered at this, sinking into the seat and looking towards the window, his eyes filling with tears.

The Alpha made no attempt to try and apologize, nor did Tooru expect him to. The omega had dragged him into this mess, their engagement only becoming topic of discussion after Tooru had confessed his feelings for Hajime to his parents. His father had talked to Wakatoshi's, the latter agreeing simply because they figured their socially inept son would have trouble finding a bride of his own.

The rest of the ride was silent, the Alpha quietly turning off the cat and waiting for Tooru to get out and close the door before he punched his steering wheel. The Alpha had the same look on his face, looking absolutely serious, the only key to his emotion being the crease of his brow and the way his cheeks were slightly flushed with frustration. The omega flinched, waiting for Wakatoshi to get out and walk him inside, knowing he would, regardless of his own feelings.

After a minute of waiting in the sticky July air, Wakatoshi got out of the car, reaching to intertwine pinkies once more before he shook his head, walking inside with Tooru by his side. They walked straight into the parlour, knowing the Alpha's parents would be there as well to hear the results from the omega himself.

"So, you two! How did it go?" Tooru's mother asked, a warm smile on his face as the two sat down, the omega smoothing his skirt with sweaty palms. 

"The results were... good. The doctor said they were the highest he'd seen in all his time of administering the test." Tooru forced out, gulping when he saw the hair looks on everyone's faces.

"How wonderful! Say, since Wakatoshi turns eighteen in August, why don't they get married in late August? You know what they say, the diner the better!"

"Oh, that doesn't sound too b-"

"No." Wakatoshi cut in, voice quiet and oddly weak and Tooru looked at him, seeing the visible panic on the Alpha's face. The omega smiled at him, intertwining their pinkies and he took a deep breath of relief.

"Wakatoshi, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean... no. I have someone." Everyone was clearly shocked, save for the brunette beauty by his side, who was simply smiling brightly. "His name is Satori and... it will never be enough for me if it's not him..."

Wakatoshi's mother could see the sincerity on her son's face as she stood up, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "Well, let's go then, huh?"

"What?"

"Honey, I'm not going to ask you to marry someone you don't love if you have someone you do. I'm your mother."

And for the second time that day, Wakatoshi surprised everyone with his honesty. "If only Tooru's parents could say the same. I am very sorry, Oikawa-san, but I cannot marry someone I do not love. I hope you try to understand."

The Wakatoshi's walked out that day, their youngest son having a bright, extremely visible smile as he raced to his car, no doubt going to see Satori at his shift at the diner. Yes, Tooru knew he was probably in for some kind of punishment but he couldn't bring himself to care whenever he saw how happy his friend. He's getting married now. It occurred in Tooru's mind now that the box he'd seen in Wakatoshi's dashboard the previous week had been an engagement ring, most likely bought due to the Alpha's wishful and optimistic thinking. He's getting married soon, to the love of his life. Tooru could only hope for the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah!!!! Got youuuuuuuuuu! Bet you started to think Ushijima and Oikawa might end up in engaged!!! Adjhugctdrsyhuoj!!! Yeah. I would never do that. Sooooooo! 
> 
> Next Time:  
> Oikawa and Iwaizumi stumble over their feelings as they get used to being around each other. Will their friends help them out our will they have to do it on their own?


	5. Mona Lisa, Men Have Named You.

Since Tooru’s birthday had fallen on a Friday, he’d had to wait at home all weekend, stuck in his room for two days simply because his father didn’t want to see him. To be honest, Tooru didn’t understand it, he wasn’t the one who had claimed being in love with someone else and broke the engagement. He supposes his father is seeing him as inadequate because even someone like Wakatoshi could properly find love and a bride before he even turned of age.

And so, on Monday, Tooru’s father had taken him to school after badgering him for planning on not covering his shoulders with a sweater, despite the fact that it was July. He conceded, grabbing a plain white sweater from his drawers and skipping to the car. 

He didn’t know what to expect, really. Wakatoshi had all but sped to the diner in order to talk to Satori but he doesn’t know the outcome as he wasn’t allowed to use the telephone as punishment. He had to wait until homeroom to see Satori, most likely, he believed his father would sit around and wait to see who he went around and talked to. So yeah. He wasn’t going to sit around with the group this morning. 

“So, Tooru, have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes, daddy. I’m sorry.” He gave his father a soft, innocent smile and a set of puppy dog eyes that were set with long lashes, lightly coated in mascara. His hair fell gently over his right shoulder, the small victory roll tightened with a brown bobby pin.

His father smiled, reaching out his hand and lightly pinching his son's cheek. “I’m glad. I hope you know that I really do love you, Tooru. I’m just looking out for you.”

 

Tooru simply smiled in response. If his father was looking out for him, he didn’t want him to. He was pulled away from the boy he liked and from his friends, simply because they loved each other. It was sad, filling Tooru’s heart with despair as he saw them all smile, wondering if a day would come where he would be able to smile honestly with them again. Back in middle school, it hadn’t been as hard, there were no expectations and not all of them had presented. Tooru sure hadn’t, at least… but now, all of those things were apparent and seemed eager to pick his social life apart.

“Hey, daddy…?” The man hummed. “Can the club members come over for the night? We’ll be really quiet and I’ll even cook breakfast in the morning so you and ma can sleep in! Would you like breakfast in bed?”

“You know your friends are always welcome, princess. Just let me know before they do.” Tooru let out an excited squeal, his face overcome with a smile before his father paused. “Ushijima-kun had said that the person he was with was named Satori, hadn’t he?” Tooru nodded slowly, hoping that the man wouldn’t begin to yell. “He’s one of your friends, isn’t he?” Another nod. “Ah, I see.”

How odd. He hadn’t said that Satori couldn’t come over in the end… perhaps his father had accepted the fact that Wakatoshi was taken.

“I look forward to seeing the homewrecker again.” Nevermind.

Tooru wants to defend his friend, badly, but he knows he can’t, he’d get scolded again. The omega tried not to sigh as he looked to his hands that were sitting in his lap, trying to ignore the bruises on his wrists from when the man had dragged up to his bedroom after the Ushijima’s left. It was terrifying to Tooru that this man go from lovingly kind to hateful in a matter of seconds.

When they pulled up to the front of the building, Tooru grabbed his text books from the backseat and climbed out, adjusting his skirt and giving his father a fake smile that the Alpha thankfully bought. “Have a nice day, princess!”

“You too!” He waited until the man drove off to run, his hand raised in a wave.

Oikawa Tooru had always been quick on his feet, his ability to get places in fifteen seconds or less was proved as of this moment, running into the school building and throwing his sweater into his locker, letting the cold air burst against his shoulders. He had about five minutes left but he knew that the rest of the group was already in class because they were not delinquents. 

He picked up his feet once more, all but skipping to the classroom. Somehow, all of the members of the club had ended up in the same class, even Kei and Keiji since they took advanced classes and got mixed in with the seniors. He reached into his small purse, pulling out a cherry lollipop and shoving it between his lips after dutifully unwrapping it and throwing the wrapper on the floor. (He’s still a teenager, after all.)

Tooru threw open the door, all of the Alpha’s and omega’s looking up to see him with smiles. 

“Congratulations, Tooru!” 

“For what?” It wasn’t a dumb thing to ask, it could be a number of things. 

“One: You don’t have to get married to Wakatoshi! Oh! That’s no offense to you Wakatoshi, just that he didn’t want to marry you!” Koushi cheered, before looking worriedly at the Alpha across from him. The Alpha nodded his head, going back to making out with the redhead in his lap. “And two: We heard that you have really good chances of multiples! Not that anyone expected any different!”

“Oh! Thank you!”

“No, thank you.” Satori gleamed as he pulled away, a dopey grin on his face as he hopped out of his boyfriend’s lap, causing the Alpha to grunt. He skipped towards Tooru, wrapping his arms around the omega with a giggle, hopping up and down in place causing the younger to do the same.

“So I take it everything went well after Wakatoshi left my place?” He chuckled, looking up at satori slightly to meet his eyes, the redheaded omega’s eyeliner perfectly winged out as he groaned.

“It was so amazing, Tooru!”

“Tell me all about it!” The two slid into their desks, Satori taking on an animated expression as he began the tale for what was probably the tenth time.

“Ok, so there I am at the diner, cleaning off one of the tables, when in storms Wakatoshi with this HUGE smile! I swear, the happiest I’d seen him in ages! Ages, I tell you!”

“Then what happened!?” He shouted excitedly, not noticing the soft smiles sent their way from both Wakatoshi and Hajime. They also didn’t notice the way Kei was moving his lips in time with the words pouring from Satori’s kiss swollen lips. 

“He justs runs in and just picks me up! He started spinning me around and everything! I’m pretty sure the guys from the track team saw my drawers but whatever!” He chuckled at that part, cheeks taking on a flushed tint. “I was confused at first because he was supposed to be with you, but he wasn’t! I tried to ask but he just kissed me and then he was groaning and so was I, but I was groaning because I was confused and he said he was groaning because he was happy! And really, I felt bad because for a minute, I thought that it was because you had bad chances of multiples, but he told me you didn’t so I was like, ‘What are you doing here then?’, and he just says, ‘I told everybody about us.’ He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world!”

“That’s because it was.” 

“Shh, Kei-chan! You’re ruining the story!” Koushi whispered, enamored by the story, despite having heard it three times before. “Don’t look at me like that! It’s so romantic!”

“Thank you, Koushi!” Satori clapped his hands together in appreciation, everybody in the group following suit as to follow their inside joke, drawing chuckles from both Tooru and Hajime.

Slowly, the two glanced at each other, sharing a small smile of relief. Tooru couldn’t say how Hajime was feeling about the news of his broken engagement but Tooru is ecstatic. He knows that his parents are falling all over themselves to find him a husband but until then, Tooru will live his life to the fullest. For once… Tooru doesn’t mind breaking the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I would do if I were Tooru? I'd seriously just tell the parents that "I'm not a virgin!" Like. That'd probably solve a lot of his problems. Because. Rich families would want the pure ones. Did you know there is a place where they say if you have sex out of wedlock, you'll be cursed to miscarriage and infertility? I was like. What the fuck. Why? 
> 
> I know. It was a short chapter. But I will make up for it next chapter. In which. There will be sleepovers. From both the Alpha's and the omega's. Help me. I am such a fucking hefbhdbv when it comes to this AU. I literally want nothing more than for them to break into song like a fucking musical and Kei just goes: "No. Guys. Stop, this isn't a musical." I want to so bad. You know what. I'm going to.
> 
> The song from this chapter is Mona Lisa by Nat King Cole!!!! Anyways!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! 
> 
> Next Time: "No. Guys. Stop, this isn't a musical."


	6. To Know Him, Is To Love Him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is so out of character and i don't even fucking care, lmfaooooooo. This chapter was a total bitch to write at first but I love it.

“Soooo, Tooru~!” Koushi laughed as he climbed up the bed, plopping down next to the younger with a cheeky smile, outfit flouncing out along with small hop. He leaned in, as if to whisper before going, “What about… Haji-chan?”

The omega had practically purred and Tooru felt himself blush, grabbing a pillow and covering his face with it. He couldn’t stop the smile from crossing over his lips, eyes glistening with adoration at the mention of the man he’d fallen for all over again. All throughout the day, Hajime and Tooru had been sharing glances, Hajime’s deliberate and steady, where Tooru’s had been more shy and bashful.

He wasn’t going to pretend that he wasn’t in deep for the Alpha, there was no point in it. All of them know. They know how hopeless he is.

“Yeah, Tooru, do you think he’s the bee’s knees?” Satori teased, sliding on the other side, trapping Tooru in the middle. 

The omega in question huffed out a breath, looking at the school flag tacked to his wall. “I don’t think… I know.”

Keiji sat on the end of the bed, his tired eyes opening wider in genuine wonder. “Tooru-san, what are you gonna do now that you for sure aren’t getting hitched?”

“Yeah! You should try getting cozy with him! He looks at you like you’re a real gem!”

Tooru froze then, his face buried in the pillow and only getting pinker. He let his mind drift, imagining things like sharing milkshakes at the diner, like they had before, but now they’re sharing the same one, but with two straws. He thought of wrapping his hand around the Alpha’s bicep, meeting his lips for a kiss. 

“Wow…” He exhaled, sounding more breathy than he should’ve about such childish things.

“Wow is correct! What kind of fantasies were you having? You’re bright red! You look like a cherry!”

“Well… recently, since my birthday, he’s been showing up in my dreams…” He admitted, using the pillow to fan his face. 

“Oh? What kind of dreams are you having, Tooru?” Koushi smiled devilishly, his brow arched perfectly.

“They weren’t… they weren’t all vanilla…” He squeaked, face scrunching slightly before he hit himself with the pillow. Why would he tell them that…? Now he’d be teased for sure!

He expected to be teased, though he didn’t Koushi’s voice to drop a few octaves, standing on the mattress and striking an ‘Alphan’ pose. before grinding out: “Oh, To-chan! I love you so much!!”

He also didn’t expect Satori to follow suit, sliding off of the bed and draping himself against a wall, a hand draped over his heart before groaning out: “Tooru, you do it so well… what a lovely mouth you have!” 

He chucked his pillow at the redhead, everybody laughing hysterically, except for Kei. 

“Oh? What’s this, Kei? I didn’t know you were too much of a prude not to laugh at that joke!” Satori teased the blonde, yanking his book away and reading the cover. 

“Give that back, germ.” Satori gasped in offense, though everyone knew it wasn’t real. He handed it back to the younger, said omega snapping it shut and looking at them like they were all crazy. “What happens if Tooru’s folks find out?”

“What do you mean?” Tooru asked, a worried expression on his face.

“If you get jacketed and they notice Hajime-san’s scent on you. What do you do then?”

“I-I…”

“Look, Tooru, you’re on the hook. I get it, I am too, so are they,” his eyes traveled the room towards the others. He stood up, sitting next to Tooru and taking his hands. “I know that it’s a drag, having to act but you have to. It’s that or talking to your keepers. Tooru, your dad loves you. Maybe if you just tal-”

“As if he’d listen. All I want know is to tell him and get jacketed. I don’t care what they think right now.” Tooru’s eyes narrowed, ripping his hands free and standing up. He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the slightly put out expression on his underclassman’s face. “So… anybody want a blanket?”

“Yes, please!” Satori groaned. “I’m starving!”

The previous topic had been dropped, brushed under the rug in favour of going to eat. As they passed the phone, it rang as if set of by the motion. Tooru picked it up, giving a small greeting before slowly pulling the phone away from his ear in horror. Another set went by before he put the phone back up to his ear. He nodded a few times before saying goodbye and dropping the phone back into the holder. 

“Who was that?”

“Morisuke. Apparently he’s joining us and he’s frosted.” the all made understanding sounds. How would he not be angry? He’s dating an overgrown ankle-bitter. “Oh, not at Lev! He told me his sister called Lev a total flutter bum.”

“But… he is a total flutter bum.”

“I know, but they’re committed. It’s only for him to say.” Tooru got a knowing look before saying, “Not that he ever would, mind you!”

“Of course!” They all chorused, Kei getting back that snarky look. Tooru smiled at that thought alone. In about ten minutes, the group had a collective sigh before Tooru went to open the door for a feisty pig-tailed omega.

 

 

“Ok but really, guys, why would he choose now to talk to me again…?”

“Maybe he wants to do more than just talk. Maybe he wants to do other things with that pretty little mouth.” Kuroo suggested, that smug, cat-like grin obvious on his lips. The tan Alpha growled and punched the other. “What the hell was that for, gringle!?”

“That’s my best friend you’re talk about, you piece of shit.”

“Best friend? Yeah, right! And Kei and I are only best friends!” He scoffed.

“What? I thought I was your best friend!” Bo sounded.

“Bo, that’s not-”

“Oh! You meant-! Ok, yeah, sorry!” 

“No worries, guy.”

“Anyways, Iwaizumi, I also agree that you and Tooru are more than just friends.”

At that, Hajime didn’t deny anything. He knew Ushijima was right. He was most of the time. 

“What!? You’ll listen to the egg when he says it, but when i tell you Tooru is basically your boyfriend, I get punched!”

“To be far, you suggested Tooru wanted to do inappropriate things.” Daichi chuckled.

Suddenly though, there is a small grunt, causing them to all look at Hajime. The Alpha had a small grin as he looked at the window. 

“Yeah… he is like my boyfriend, isn’t he?”

In the next few seconds, both Kuroo and Bo were starting to harmonize. Right after that, Hajime punched them. “It’s not our fault you can’t admit your feelings!”

“This isn’t some shitty chick flick.” He laughed. “Besides, I have no problems saying I’m in love with that idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooru's Pajamas: http://anotherimg.dazedgroup.netdna-cdn.com/786/azure/another-prod/340/9/349024.jpg (The one on the very left.)
> 
> Suga's: http://theblackcatcloset.com/ebay/lisette1.jpg (I had to make it white because there wasn't many options for silver.)
> 
> Satori's: https://lilmisstrendypants.files.wordpress.com/2014/03/dsc_0092.jpg (This is actually really difficult.)
> 
> Tsukki's: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c7/50/df/c750df405d45b16a2982715997a5d68e.jpg (Yeah, I know.)
> 
> Keiji: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/1e/bf/92/1ebf926dc2f7c523e824cdb87a94231e.jpg
> 
> Guys... I got so little sleep, I feel like I'm dying. I'm so tired, but it was worth it, because I ended up having a really productive day. Socially, at least. Kind of. :) 
> 
> Jacketed: In a relationship; going out.
> 
> Blanket: Sandwich. (No, Satori wasn't going to eat a blanket.)
> 
> On the hook: In love. 
> 
> Flutter bum: A good looking boy. (In this case, a good looking Alpha.)
> 
> Committed: Engaged to be married. (I aged up Lev's character a touch in this story, so he's actually already in college. Essentially, Lev and Yaku switched places, Lev a senior while Mori and the gang were sophomores. Also, I use American high school stuff, because I tried writing a 50s traditional Japanese high school and it was weird. They only know Lev because he was part of the student council.)
> 
> Gringle: A worry; worrier.
> 
> Egg: A rich person.


	7. Blue.

Yaku Morisuke was an anomaly. He was a rather tomish omega, often sticking to jeans and one of the t-shirts he’d stolen from his boyfriend, tying it up slightly to make it more fitting. This of course, doesn’t mean he didn’t wear dresses, he just preferred jeans when he was being active. But when he popped into Tooru’s house at ten o’clock at night, he was seen wearing a dress with a hand pressed to his chest. 

At first, it appeared as though he were just trying to catch his breath, though with a closer inspection, they’d seen he was fighting back tears. Whether they angry or upset, they didn’t know but they were ready to find out. The group as a whole took a few steps forward, immediately clustering around their honourary Beau.

“Oh, Morisuke, what’s wrong? Did you and Lev get into a fight?” Tooru asked in a soft tone, his voice going slightly higher as he held the younger in an embrace.

“No…”

“Then what’s wrong?” 

“Meiko, she- she-” His voice was cut off by the sob that wracked his body, surprising everyone with the way Morisuke had turned to look so sad and weak. His hands were pressed over his chest, sinking to the floor and slumping against Tooru’s legs, tears wetting the other’s pajamas but Tooru didn’t even notice as he began to run a hand over the top of the distressed boys hair, fingers toying with the hair ties and ribbons set in place.

They all waited quietly, wanting the omega to become a touch more calm before trying to squeeze out any information. They know now that it wasn’t something Lev had done and they didn’t know exactly how they were going to fix it. 

Whenever he would get angry or shed a few tears over his fiance, all they had to do was pick up the telephone and Lev would beg to talk to the omega, apologizing and becoming a hot mess when the auburn haired boy said he didn’t want to.

But this time… it wouldn’t be so simple. It wasn’t something Lev had done, so it likely wouldn’t be the same fix. It had been his older sister, Lev’s former classmate. They wondered what she must have done or said for him to be crying like this.

It had taken about twenty minutes for the crying and sharp breathing to calm down, in which time, Kei had grabbed a soft blanket from the linen closet and placed it over his slim shoulders, Koushi helping him stand up and guiding him towards the sofa.

“Morisuke…?” He tried, placing a caring hand on the other’s head and caressing his jaw. 

“Y-Yes…?” He hiccuped, immediately raising a hand to cover his mouth in embarrassment. 

“Can you tell us what happened?” The short teenager nodded his head his curls bouncing slightly against his shoulders.

“Meiko, she, um… she was having a few friends over b-because she’s on holiday from uni and… she said…” They all waited patiently for him to finish his sentence, knowing it must have been cruel from the way his lip was trembling. “S-She said she didn’t know why Lev was with me because… because I don’t act like I should and he’s too good looking for someone as plain and boring as me… Karina called me a square w-who just stole a ‘hot Ivy Leaguer’ and that I am making w-waste of someone like L-Lev…”

“Oh, Morisuke…”

“A-Am I, Tooru…?”

“Are you what?” Of course Tooru knew what Morisuke was asking, he just wanted Morisuke to hear how ridiculous he sounded when he said it.

“Am I w-wasting him…?” Except… Morisuke looked scared, haunted by something no one else could see. 

“No, of course not! That boy loves you more than Tooru loves milkbread!” Tooru didn’t know about that because his love for milkbread was strong, but he nodded at what Koushi said anyway.

“Hey, T-Tooru…?” He made a humming sound. “Do… Do you think it’d be too much t-trouble for me to use the phone…?”

“Of course not! Go ahead!” Satori might as well have thrown the phone at Morisuke from it’s spot on the side table.

With slow and shaky fingers, Morisuke circled out the phone number and put the receiver against his ear. Within seconds, they could hear the quiet sound of Lev’s happy voice pouring from the phone.

No one had really expected for Morisuke to cry, but they should have known Lev was the solution to this problem. And as Tooru walked upstairs to get his friend a seat of pajamas, he turned to look back towards the couch to see the smile of a boy who’d been spoken harshly about, smiling just from hearing his fiance speak. 

Yaku Morisuke was assured. He was everything Tooru wished to be in regards to romance. Morisuke was engaged to someone he had created a beautiful relationship and whenever there was doubt or an argument, they would talk it out. It was inspirational.

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa's Car: http://cdn.barrett-jackson.com/staging/carlist/items/Fullsize/Cars/81409/81409_Rear_3-4_Web.jpg
> 
> Oikawa's Dress From This Chapter: http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/32311633865_1/Plus-Size-Women-Maggie-Tang-Cotton-vestidos-Polka-Dots-50s-60s-Vintage-Dress-Retro-Audrey-Rockabilly.jpg (OBVIOUSLY THE GREEN ONE.)
> 
> And no, they aren't actually in any sports clubs. It's just a name. Also. I'm sorry that I couldn't think of a better name for the omega's club. i'm a failure.


End file.
